The present Invention relates generally to medical apparatus and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for automatic identification of ingestion or other actual, physical administration of a pharmaceutical material.
Prescription medications are effective remedies for many patients when taken properly, e.g., according to instructions. However, studies have shown that, on average, about 50% of patients do not comply with prescribed medication regimens. A low rate of compliance with medication regimens results in a large number of hospitalizations and admissions to nursing homes every year. In the United States alone, it has recently been estimated that the cost to the resulting from patient non-compliance is reaching $100 billion annually.
Consequently, various methods and apparatus have been made available to improve patient compliance with prescribed regimens in efforts to improve patient health. To date, many different types of “smart” packaging devices have been developed. In some cases, such devices automatically dispense the appropriate pill. In other cases, there are electronic controls that detect and record when the pill is taken out of the box.
While devices and protocols have been developed for improving patient compliance, there is continued interest in the development of new ways of monitoring patient compliance.